


Maybe Hell isnt so bad after all

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hell, Hellhounds, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request-Do you do Crowley x Readers? Cause if you do I've really wanted to see a story where the reader gets turned into a hellhound and Crowley takes care of her, without realizing readers feelings for him until she's human again.. It could end in fluff or smut i dont care. Thanks for reading this! Love your stories btw.</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Hell isnt so bad after all

** Maybe Hell Isn't So Bad After All **

**Request-**  Do you do Crowley x Readers? Cause if you do I've really wanted to see a story where the reader gets turned into a hellhound and Crowley takes care of her, without realizing readers feelings for him until she's human again.. It could end in fluff or smut i dont care. Thanks for reading this! Love your stories btw.

Well I went with fluff :) as it's the way it kinda come out:) hope you like!

* * *

 

 

You hear the Latin words float through the air towards you, snapping your head around you see the witch you were battling with earlier standing there chanting. 

You feel a burning pain race over you as you fall to the ground,  you look at her confused. She opens her hand to show you your hex bag. That bitch! She'd pulled it out of your pocket after you tackled her earlier. You howl in pain until darkness over comes you.

You awaken to the distant sound of someone shouting your name. You wince as you move, every muscle in your body aching. You n open your eyes, something wasn't right, it was like you were seeing the world in high definition,  but black and white..., what had that witch done to you? 

You go to rub your head, but when a paw touch your instead you freak out. You look down and sure enough you have paws.  

*oh fuck...* she turned you into a dog? What was this?  A weird version of Hocus Pocus?!

You hear Sam and Dean enter the room, you sit there waiting for them to see you. This was not going to be fun.

"Are you sure she didn't just leave?" You hear the British accent of Crowley, with them

*oh just fucking wonderful....* just what you needed.

"Y/n?" Dean shouts "Dude this whole place is empty where could she be?" 

*Empty? Hello?!* you shout,  but it comes out as a bark.

"Sam and Dean freeze, blades are pulled out and help in your direction. You whimper and move away.

"Well this is just classic...going to stab your friend are you boys?" He drawls as he stands in front of you.

"What are you talking about? That was a hellhound!" Dean shouts,  remembering the sound all too well.

"Yes Squirrel, well done. What I am telling you is, the hellhound you heard is Y/n" he turns and looks down at you.

"Isn't that right darling?" He said with a smirk 

You let out a deep growl and snap at him. Sam snorts 

"Maybe it is Y/n, ok one bark for yes, two for no" Dean rolls his eyes at his brother clearly not believing any of this. 

"What if it is her she'll understand right?" Sam challenges his brother

"Fine Y/n, which of us is older?" He said gesturing between Sam and himself

*really jackass?* Crowley burst out laughing, everyone looking at him confused. Then it clicked

*can you hear me?* you look at him, 

"I can always hear you darling, king of hell,  remember?"

Your stomach dropped as you think of all the times thoughts of Crowley went through your head. You harboured a major crush on the king of hell,  and with that accent who could blame you. But it had escaped your knowledge that he could read minds...you think of anything he may have overheard

*well...crap....* He winked at you. 

"Don't worry pet your secrets are safe with me" Maybe he was just teasing you....you really hoped he was....

The boys watched the one sided conversation with interest.

"You can understand her?" Sam asked confused

"No moose I can hear her, her thoughts, like I can with all of you. She's still Y/n, morons" he turns back to you 

"Now what happened?" You explain as the boys look on, Crowley nods along, smirking here and there.

"What did she say?" Dean demanded impatiently

"The witch stole her hex bag then cursed her basically. We need that witch, without her we can't reverse the spell, oh and I may have cleaned up the language a little...." you snort internally, a little? 

They boys hatch a plan to hunt the witch, leaving you out completely. You whine to get their attention. 

"What about Y/n?" Sam asked sympathetically,  Dean shook his head

"No, no way! Sorry Y/n, I love you like a sister but you are not getting in my baby like that" he gestured to your invisible to human eyes form.

*Drama queen,  so where am I suppose to go?*

"I'll look after her" everyone turns to face Crowley, if you could raise an eyebrow you would. This was all levels of bad ideas. 

"Fine" Dean agrees, I growl at him. 

*ask me if its ok you dick! I don’t want to go to hell!* 

"Now, now darling.  There's no need to get violent. You’ll be fine" he pats you on your head. You bare your teeth at him, making him chuckle

"We'll figure this out Y/n, we promise" Sam says as they leave,  you watch them go sadly. 

*now what?* You wonder sighing heavily

You feel the world shift around you,  making you feel sick. You close your eyes as the room spins.

"Sorry darling, it can be overwhelming the first time" you look around and see an extraordinary room, roaring fire, leather sofas. Was this hell?

"Yes this is indeed hell, what were you expecting?" He grinned cheekily

*more fire* you retort making him laugh as he sat on the sofa watching you

You say by the fire watching the flames dance together

"You know it's odd,  hellhounds have red eyes. But yours have stayed the same, still y/e/c" you shift uncomfortably on the floor, partly from the hard surface and partly from Crowley’s gaze. 

"You can lie on a sofa you know" you'd  have frowned if it were possible 

*won't I break it?* you ask eyeing the comfy leather

"No I wouldn't say you would. You're pretty small really."  

You decide to take him up on his offer, you lay on the sofa as you let your thoughts wonder.

What of they can't find the witch?  What if she won't reverse the spell? What if you're stuck like this?

You feel a trickle fall from your eye on to the floor. The way Crowley's eyes snapped over to you it was like you'd smashed a glass. 

"Hey now, come on darling.  None of that." He moved over to the sofa where you lay, lifting your head and placing it on his lap. Comforting you.

"I know Squirrel and Moose can be idiots but I have no doubt they'll work everything out"

*what if they don't?* you ask looking up at him sadly, your y /e/c eyes glistening with tears. 

"Then I'll work it out" you looked at him as you raised your head and licked his cheek. "No more tears now, ok? Even as a hellhound I can't stand to see you cry" 

You looked at him curiously, he cleared his throat and stood up. You watched him go, as he pours himself a drink. Your ears pricked up at the sound of his phone ringing. He answers quickly. You can't make much out so you wait for him to tell you. 

"They've found the witch, but she's not talking.  This is where I come in" he says his voice deadly. 

"Will you be alright here? Dean is still...shall we say nervous. I won't be long" you nod your large head and watch as he disappears in front of you. Rolling your eyes at Dean, big baby. 

You lay and watched the fire. Thinking to yourself about Crowley. You'd never seen him act so...sweet. 

He'd always acted differently towards you than he did the Winchester's but you'd always assumed it was because you were a woman. But what if it was something else? 

He sat with you comforting you, very unlike the king of hell...

Crowley seemed to be gone forever,  you were starting to give up hope. When suddenly you jumped up as you felt a twinge in your stomach. You whine in pain, similar to the pain that got you into this mess.  You curl your body into a ball to try and ease it but it's no help you feel the darkness drift over you again.

You wake to find yourself on the floor. Human, you gasp as you see your hands. You touch your face and laugh. Actually laugh. No whining or barking. You laugh.

You also noticed you were very naked.  You see a blanket on the back of the sofa. You stretch upwards,  just reaching it from you position on the floor. You wrap it around yourself, before leaning against the sofa, totally exhausted.  

It wasn't surprising, your body had basically been torn apart twice in the same day!

You hear a door open and raise your head, smiling as you hear who it is. 

"Sorry I took so long darling...." he freezes as he spots you on the floor "You're back" 

"Wasn't that the plan?" You giggle you voice sore

"Of course, but she said it could take a while. That's what I told Sam and Dean." You nod understanding. 

"I guess we should get you back then darling?" It was more of a question than a statement, and in all honesty - you weren't ready to leave yet.

"Can I stay a little while longer?" You ask biting your lip, his eyebrows shoot up but he recovers quickly nodding making you smile. He waves his hand and you're dressed again the blanket gone. 

*King of hell has its perks* you giggle to yourself

"Y/n my love, you have no idea" You roll your eyes,  you really need to remember he can do that....

"Can I ask you a question?" He nods "when you said earlier that my secrets were safe...what had you heard?" He smiles wickedly as he walks to his bar, pouring a drink.

"Honestly darling, not a thing. I'm just enjoy teasing you" he hands you a whiskey,  which you take gladly.  Sipping the amber liquid slowly, savouring the taste.

You see him watching you in awe, obviously impressed you enjoy good liquor. He clears his throat

"What were you worried I was going to hear?" He smirks, downing the remainder of his own drink. 

You smile, taking another drink. Internal battle of heart and head taking over you. As you stare at your glass

*fuck it* you throw back the rest of your drink. Before walking towards him.

He raises an eyebrow at your thought, as you stalk towards him. You push yourself up slightly, gently pressing your lips to his. He doesn't respond. You pull away slightly dejected, you turn away from him. You expected him to, zap you back to Sam and Dean and never speak to you again. But he doesn’t.

Suddenly he grabs your arm and spins you around bringing you flush against him. He dips his head capturing your lips. It was a sweet kiss, not what you'd expect from him at all. He pulls back to look at you smiling. 

"You sure you don't want to go home?" He asks, you shake your head

"Can I still stay?" You ask quietly

"Darling if you so wished it, you could stay forever" he stoked you cheek as he spoke.  You beam at him, as you lean in again for another breath taking kiss. 

Maybe hell isn’t so bad after all. 

 


End file.
